Reimei no Kage
by dragonshaun9
Summary: One of two versions. Sequel to Because I Always Cry Alone. Dark. R&R please.


Reimei no Kage

This little fic is to let you all know that I am still alive, and still writing. 'Triforce' and 'Phoenix' are indeed in progress, so don't worry on that score. Its just that...a few things are interfering with my writing process. For starters, I usually do my writing late at night. I just got bumped to mostly doing closing shift at work. Not a good thought conductor. Then, the fact that I had to reinstall windows on my crappy computer...which will probably fail any day now...sigh. And I had to get a new office program because I didn't get Microsoft Office. Now, I'm using OpenOffice. It sucks...takes forever to freaking load... That and finally There are other fics that are weighing on my mind. I will not abandon my projects... I just want to get other stuff out of the way. This for example. If I didn't write this it would drive me crazy! Whatevs... This is the sequel to 'Because I Always Cry Alone.' Its...really dark just so ya know...

Mission accomplished. Sasuke, that baka, is finally back where he belongs. I don't know how I did it, or even why it happened. He..._let_ me beat him. That is the only reason I can think of. He's fully healed, and allowed visitation under supervision. I don't need to go...he's had enough of me for a lifetime. I know Sakura saw him, maybe Kakashi-sensei. I can't. I'm his past, and he needs to think about his future. With Sakura...

There I go again. That thought likes to pop up in my head. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like, if she loved me, and not him. I don't know...and I never will. She loves him...and that's fine. She's happy. Thats all that matters. My teammates have a future again. But mine is still in the air isn't it?

I used _his _power again. Too much of it. I nearly hurt Sakura again. Ah...my chest hurts... the thought that I might have hurt her makes me sick. If I did, she didn't tell me. She wouldn't, shes too loyal to her friends for that. She didn't even tell me last time...

What's left of my goals? The snake is dead, Sasuke is home...what else do I need to do? Oh yeah. Akatsuki. Need to stop that little plan from going through. Got it covered. I better grab the tools I need...was it over by the dresser? Ah, there it is. Cool steel is a nice feeling in my hand. Its a bracer, and a relaxer. What time is it? Oh...eleven-thirty. A little earlier than I had expected.

Some ninja were throwing a party, for those of us who brought back the last Uchiha. I don't want to go. I didn't go, I should say. The party has to be over by now. I think all of them are tired of me. I am. I'm so tired...I want to rest.

Sakura's POV

Where is that baka? Honestly, not coming to a party over something he accomplished? Somethings not right with him. Actually, come to think of it, he's been a little off for a few months now. A lot quieter, and pensive for one thing. And he's been later than Kakashi for the last three weeks.

He's always making me worry, I'm gonna clobber him. That's all there is to it. I'll hear what he has to say...then knock him into next week. He goes and nearly gets himself killed _again_, then he ups and vanishes? Nuh-uh.

That idiot...why did he take Sasuke on alone? He even had to tap into Kyuubi's power again...and nearly lose himself to it. Doesn't he know? It hurts to see him do that to himself. Sasuke is not worth that kind of pain...and this is coming from me? Wow...what happened in the last four years? From fangirl to barely giving a damn...thats some change. And its thanks to you, Naruto. You showed me I could find my own way, and the hell with what others tell me. So where are you? I really need to talk to you? Maybe hes at home...

Naruto's POV

Midnight. I don't know why that seemed to matter, but the hour seemed...what's the word?  
Ominous? Forboding? Preordained? Thats it. This hour was meant to happen. Like I had thought about all those months ago. One last little mission. Man, my signature looks sloppy. Where do I leave this...oh hell I'll leave it on the desk. As if anyone will notice it. But hey, its possible. Wonder if any of them will notice? How long will it take? I could guess, but I really don't care anymore. I fulfilled my promise of a lifetime. One last little thing...to save them all.

Sakura's POV

Whoa...that was weird. Where did that wind come from? It was cold... What the hell is this feeling? I feel nauseous and empty. I need to hurry...is something going to happen?

Naruto's POV

Okay you bastard fox. I think you and I need to take a little trip together. Ouch, this really fucking hurts. Then again, it should. Oh no you don't, no chakra from you buddy. Not this time. I can block chakra now you shit, so give it up. Damn, this is getting hard. Sakura-chan...be happy. You better treat her right teme. Or I'll kick your ass.

...a...knock...?

... ... ...

Sakura's POV

He's not answering. I can sense his chakra inside, so what is he doing? He can't be asleep, he wakes up too easily now for that. What, his chakra his getting weaker! This door is in the way! No...NARUTO!

End POV's

Sakura raced to the blonde's side. He was lying on the floor, in the middle of a growing sea of his own blood. She gave him a quick scan, trying to find the wound. She found it, two massive slices on both of his wrists. Her palms glowed green as she tried to stop the bleeding, and heal the skin.

"Naruto, don't you dare die on me. Don't you DARE!"

'He's not taking the chakra! He's blocking it! You idiot! Why?!'

"Naruto! Please talk to me!" she begged him.

With an effort, he opened one eye.

"Sakura-chan?" he whispered.

"Naruto, stop blocking my chakra you baka!" she sobbed, "Let me help you!"

He shook his head slowly.

"No...go back...to Sasuke...you..happy..." it was hard to put a sentence together.

"Shut up! Let me heal you! I don't want Sasuke! I Want you you idiot!"

Naruto chuckled.

"No...thats...because...I gave...him...back...to you..."

Tears fell onto his face. He looked at her, surprised. She was _crying_ over him? The monster that had nearly killed her twice? The annoying loser who took four years to keep his promise?

"No you baka! I love you! I don't care about Sasuke! You did! Please, don't leave me alone..." she cried, more tears finding a home on Naruto's cheek.

"..."

His head lolled to the side.

"Naruto! NARUTO!!"

'I...failed again didn't I...'

Darkness.

There was brightness. He could see that. Was he dead? Slowly he opened his eyes. He saw nothing but bright white.

'Huh? Okay, if I'm dead, then I'm _definitely_ in the wrong place.'

He stared at the whiteness. Slowly, he became aware of other sensations. He was lying down, for one thing. And he could hear soft sobs.

Wait...sobs?

He lifted his head. Blinking a few times to straighten his vision, he finally figured out where he was.

'The hospital? So I'm alive...'

The sobs came from his left. Gingerly, he turned to face the sound. Sakura was there, her face in her hands.

"Sakura-chan?" he whispered.

Her head shot up. Tears left long stains on her cheeks, which were as red and puffy as her eyes.

"Naruto!" she cried, bolting into his arms.

She sobbed, soaking his hospital gown. Awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Baka, baka, baka, baka..." she sobbed.

"Sakura..."  
He never got a chance to finish as a fist came upside his head. The kunoichi glared at him.

"What were you thinking? Why would you even consider doing something like that?"

He looked away.

"Answer me Naruto!"

"For you..." he whispered.

"Huh?! How would you dying be for me?!" she screamed at him, balling her fists.

He shook his head.

"To free you, all of you. I'm just an annoyance, so whats the loss here?"  
She smacked him. Not a punch, but an open-palm smack.

"You think your life is that worthless Naruto?!"

He nodded. She looked away.

"Why...why would you think that..."  
He sighed.

"Because...I failed for too long. It took four years to keep my promise. I couldn't help Ero-Sennin. I nearly killed you, _twice_!"

She stared at him, tears still flowing from her eyes.

"I couldn't look at myself for a month after the first time! And now...again..."

He started sobbing.

"I'm dangerous...to everyone. All I do is get people hurt or killed. I...am a monster!"

He lost it, finally letting go of everything he had kept inside for years. Sakura held him, soothing him.

'I never knew...he was breaking this much inside. Naruto, why didn't you tell us?'

"Sakura..."

She looked at him.

"Please...don't save me this time..."  
SMACK!

"You BAKA!" she screamed, "Didn't you hear a thing I said to you earlier? I love you! You've put everything on the line for me, and never asked for anything! You've been what I've needed most. Why..."  
She started crying again.

"Why do you want to leave me alone?!"

"But...Sasuke..."

"Is a teammate. Nothing more. Damn it Naruto! Why won't you believe me?!"  
He leaned back.

"Years of being told I was annoying for one..."  
That stung.

"I'm..."  
"The beatings..."

She flinched.

"The displeasure of my company..."

She shook her head.

"Naruto, I was a stupid little girl. I grew up. I'm here for _you_ Uzumaki, not for Sasuke."

He hung his head.

"Naruto...would you like to get some ramen. Like a date?"

His head shot up, and he stared at her incredulous. She was smiling at him, and slowly, his lips parted in a smile.


End file.
